Exile Chapter 2
by NoriNoriNippori
Summary: Their first day in the apartment and things are already going haywire, Dizzy falls into one of the worst nightmares she's ever experienced and Tripper has no way to help her out, can she make it out alive?


Second chapter of my story so far, hope you enjoy it, lots of sexual themes and a hint of bad language going on in this chapter. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>Exile Chapter 2- Dreams<p>

Before closing her eyes Dizzy looked around the room, she never noticed it's pale blue paint and small kitchen. And soon after her brown lids shut slowly and peacefully. Tripper opened his eyes slowly as they focused with ease, they soon widened with the element of surprise. He looked around the at the room taking in its change of appearance, the walls turned into flesh colored peeling ones with "red paint" splattered scarcely around the room.

Dizzy opened her eyes, as soon as her vision was cleared from exhaustion she looked around the room with hysteria. The hospital room was lit with one candle which constantly dripped wax, and gave off a florescent flow. Not only that, there was the dark liquid that pooled around Dizzy's feet, the overwhelming smell of iron and rotten meat gave her the idea of that pooling liquid being blood. Soon a small footstep echoed the room, it was a little girl who only looked about 6 with long brown hair and a white dress. Dizzy's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the girl, "Dizzy you must already have figured out who I am" as the girl said this she stepped over a mutilated corpse. She then grabbed a human arm off the floor and smiled sweetly as drops of blood flowed free from where the arm was ripped off onto her white dress. "Dizzy...Its time for you to die" the little girl giggled sweetly as she watched Dizzy. Dizzy was dumfounded, she was in too much shock to even think, the first thing that came to mind was "Run" but, her body was paralyzed. The girl walked over to Dizzy and grabbed her arm, and pulled on it hard until there was a snap, crackle, then a pop. Dizzy cried, screamed, and pleaded for the girl to stop as her voice gave out and she closed her eyes. The pain stopped quickly and Dizzy opened her eyes again, waking up to a room that looked like where they were staying. Tripper quickly hugged Dizzy while stroking her back "Are you okay honey?" he cried out softly. "This place...Is fucked up" and with saying that Dizzy passed out.

As Dizzy opened her eyes expecting to see Tripper's face, she saw Walter's amusingly blue eyes. Dizzy gasped and almost let out an ear-bleeding scream, until Walter covered her mouth roughly with one hand. "Dizz, sweetie...leave that disgusting realm and dwell here win my kingdom" Walter smiled sweetly as his hand slid down to Dizzy's cheek. "I-i won't, I can't leave my life behind...I mean I have Tripper" Dizzy closed her eyes while whimpering. "Tripper? Doesn't he cause you a lot of pain? He's wounded you right here" as Walter stated this he slid his free hand up Dizzy's shirt and placed it on her heart. "I can feel your heart yearning for my touch Dizzy, mmm but not only your heart... something else too" Walter pressed a finger against Dizzy's left breast teasingly. Dizzy gasped loudly while looking away "m-me and tripper got over that though...h-he said he loved me still" while Dizzy stumbled for words, Walter's fingers stumbled with undoing her bra. "Do you really believe that Dizzy? Does it seem like your relationship feels the same way it did 2 years ago?" Walter looked down at Dizzy in amusement. Dizzy looked up at Walter, trying to protest something but, the words would not come. "Exactly, that's why you should stay here with me Dizzy" Walter smiled at her while rubbing Dizzy's cheek. Dizzy shook her head and pulled away from Walter's grasp "I'm not going with you, even If what you said was true...". Walter let out a deep bellowing laugh and pushed away Dizzy's bangs, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Child of light and darkness, you are enslaved to be with the child of pure blood, mmm mother's words are engrained into me" Walter mused softly. "W-Walter, what are you talking about...I'm just Dizzy Dahlilah." Dizzy shook her head in disbelief. "Wrong answer sweetie...you're mine, Dizzy" Walter lowered his face towards Dizzy's face. Walter's stubble rubbed against Dizzy's soft warm chin as he pressed his lips into hers softly. Dizzy blushe and lightly pushed Walter away "I-i can't Walter, w-we can't do this"."mmm, yes we can Dizz all we have to do is start here..." Walter pressed his hips against Dizzy's as she whimpered in surprise. "W-walter please...s-stop" as Dizzy panted softly she looked away. "Mmm no thanks, I'd rather just stay like this "Walter grabbed Dizzy's chin with his forefinger and thumb. Dizzy just looked at Walter waiting for what would come next "Why though? Why me?". "I told you why, because you're enslaved to me" Walter simply kissed Dizzy sliding his tongue against the entrance of her soft tan lips, licking them teasingly. Dizzy sighed quietly while blushing "n-no Walter please don't...". Walter pulled back but kissed down Dizzy's neck softly trailing his tongue along where he left heat filled kisses "I wanted things to get better, I was in pain...I wanted you to be my life line, I wanted love to get better...I love you" Dizzy managed to choke out in pain as she held her heart. "Those were the words you spoke to me on that cold day Dizz" Walter said as a smiled played on his lips. Dizzy shook her head and looked away from Walter, immediately turned her head back into his direction. "Dizzy, you should really think about looking at me while I talk to you, kay?" Walter gave out a warm smile while Dizzy shivered in fear. "Where are we...?" Dizzy said as she looked up at Walter. "Welcome to Silent Hill, Sweetie" Walter grinned evilly while pressing against Dizzy, in response she whimpered while squirming beneath him. "You make it so hard not to take this body" Walter whispered in Dizzys ear while grabbing her left breast roughly. Dizzy cried out in surprise trying to kick Walter off of her "Well, you got lucky, it looks like you over stayed your welcome" Walter got off of Dizzy and grabbed her arm lifting her up along with him. " W-what do you mean?" Dizzy tried to pull from Walters death grip, but it just wasn't enough. Walter opened the bathroom door forcefully and shoved Dizzy inside. He gave her one last longing look and closed the door while laughing deeply "Til' next time sweetie". Dizzys mind rushed as she was swallowed up into the darkness, it wasn't the same darkness that claimed the sky as it did when she woke up next to Tripper. The darkness she had experienced was filled with a lonely hate that seared itself into her body, she had actually felt the pain, and it was enough to know that Walter Sullivan was one very psychologically messed up bastard. Tripper stared at Dizzy as her eyes looked out into some distant land, they were glassy with tears. "D-Dizzy" Tripper said while shaking the girl softly, she blinked back the tears and looked at Tripper. "I'm alright, I just need to sleep". Tripper nodded as Dizzy talked, he knew the best thing to do was let her rest, because she'd hardly been able to since her nightmares came back. Tripper sighed and pulled Dizzy's head into his chest softly "Its okay, I'm here for you". Dizzy closed her eyes while holding back tears, hiding her face into Tripper's chest like a child. "I know you are but..." Dizzy managed to whisper, "There are no buts, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens." Tripper said while stroking Dizzy's hair with his free hand. "Always..." He said to himself quietly as he watched is loved one fall into slumber.


End file.
